Vida Nueva
by kaehana9
Summary: Secuela de Atrapado. Ruhana. Un poco de MakiHana, y MakiKiyo Me encanta esta pareja. También habrá menciones de otras parejas. COMPLETO!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Como el 99'9999… de los autores de fanfiction dicen: Slam Dunk y sus personajes no me pertenecen, y si os estáis preguntando por el resto de autores, no se donde leí un fic que no lo decía así que…pues eso.

Sumario: Secuela de Atrapado. Ruhana. Un poco de MakiHana, y MakiKiyo (Me encanta esta pareja). También habrá menciones de otras parejas.

N/A: Este primer capítulo va dedicado a Astrea, que hace poco cumplió años. Ya te felicité en un review, pero da igual. Ahora mismo acabo de terminarlo, (este capítulo). Y me he dicho¿que mejor que dedicarselo? Espero que te guste. Aunque no se si has leido Atrapado. Bueno que lo disfrutes.

N/A 2: En esta historia el Bachillerato tiene 4 cursos. Pero de todas formas tantos cambios he hecho en la historia que uno más uno menos, no me viene de aquí. Y como nadie puede demandarme (o eso creo yo) pues hago lo que quiero. (Suena pretencioso¿¿verdad?).

PRÓLOGO

Hanamichi no se recuperó a tiempo para jugar contra el Kainan, el Shohoku perdió este partido. Hanamichi se culpó por no curarse a tiempo, ya que estaba seguro de que sí el hubiese jugado las cosas habrían ido diferentes. En cambio Kaede se culpaba a si mismo por no haber aguantado lo suficiente en la pista. Esta fue la primera pelea sería que tuvieron en su relación de pareja.

Hanamichi! Deja de decir estupideces tu no tienes la culpa de no poder jugar! Exclamó frustrado Kaede.

Claro que sí! Si fuera más fuerte y resistente estaría en condiciones aunque solo para jugar uno minutos. Se quejó tozudo el pelirrojo.

El que debería tener más resistencia soy yo! Perdimos por mi culpa y no quiero hablar más de este tema. Dijo Kaede.

Eso no es cierto en Kainan, es un equipo muy bueno, tu solo estás en primero, es normal que aún no tengas el físico para aguantar…

Tú tienes la misma edad que yo, Hanamichi, y eres capaz de ganar a Akira! Gritó Kaede. Esto siempre le agobiaba. Sus sentimientos eran muy contradictorios, por una parte se sentía orgulloso de que Hanamichi pudiese ganar a Akira, pero por otra parte se sentía muy celoso.

Si estar con alguien que puede ganarte es un problema para ti quizás…Hanamichi no pudo continuar, ya que, unos labios le besaron con fuerza, como si quisieran eliminar para siempre aquellas palabras, que tanto miedo daban.

No lo digas, no lo hagas! Dijo Kaede rompiendo el beso, aún abrazado a Hanamichi.

Lo siento Kaede! Dijo Hanamichi ocultando su rostro en el hueco entre el hombro y el cuello del Kitsune. No hablemos más de esto¿de acuerdo?

De acuerdo! Además no todo está perdido, aún podemos clasificarnos! Dijo sonriendo un poco Kaede.

Ninguno de los dos volvió a sacar el tema.

Para clasificarse para los nacionales el Shohoku debía enfrentarse al Ryonan. Por desgracia Hanamichi no pudo jugar ni unos minutos, no obstante Shohoku ganó. Los médicos aconsejaron a Hanamichi que no jugara hasta después de las vacaciones de verano, pues el nivel del campeonato nacional era demasiado duro, para alguien que aún se estaba recuperando.

Aunque Shohoku se clasificó para el nacional, perdió contra el equipo que ostentaba el titulo de ganador desde hacía años el Sannoh. Aquello fue un golpe muy duro para todo el equipo del Shohoku.

Akira intentaba animar a Hanamichi, haciendo el idota, consiguiendo que Hiroaki le atizara más de una vez por estúpido. Cuando Hanamichi se dio cuenta de lo que el hentai de su ex, estaba haciendo se sintió culpable. Akira también tenía muchas ganas de ganar el nacional, y precisamente el Shohoku le impidió clasificarse para el nacional. Y no por eso se rendía. Al igual que no lo hacían los muchachos del Shoyo y de ninguno de los otros equipos.

El día después del regreso del campeonato, Hanamichi entró en el gimnasio rebatiendo las puertas.

¿Qué diablos hacéis con esas caras! Qué yo sepa no es la fin del mundo. El año que viene el nacional será nuestro, y barreremos la pista con el Sannoh! Gritó desde la entrada.

Kaede se sorprendió por el cambio de actitud, del pelirrojo. Miró a Mitsui pidiendo explicaciones.

Akira! Susurró Hisashi, esperando ver una escena de celos. Pero solo vio como Kaede medio sonría. Vaya! Parece que Rukawa está empezando a preciar de verdad a Sendoh! Pero seguro que si alguien se lo pregunta lo negará todo! Pensó Hisashi.

Gracias a Akira y el resto, Hanamichi comprendió que debía tener paciencia, sino, podía quedarse paralítico y esta vez para siempre. Así que se propuso ganar el campeonato de invierno y hacerse con el campeonato nacional en segundo. Y esta vez no habría nada ni nadie que se interpusiera en su camino.

Pero alguien se interpondría en el camino de Kaede, y no solo en el básquet.

_**Continuará…**_

N/A 3: (Hay un montón es este cap, lo siento) Es muy cortito ya lo se! Pero solo quería hacer una pequeña introducción. La introducción no se si la he hecho bien, pero pequeña si que me ha salido. Así que por lo menos, el 50 de mis objetivos de este primer capítulo, digo prologo, se han cumplido. Aix! No se puede tener todo. Como ya habréis adivinado por el sumario. El Viejo va a intentar ligarse al Do'aho. Eso si el mono salvaje y el Kitsune se lo permiten. Por cierto¿alguno de vosotros conoce alguna web donde haya fics de Makikiyo? Es que hay muy poquitos y querría leer más, aunque fuesen en inglés.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Como el 99'9999… de los autores de fanfiction dicen: Slam Dunk y sus personajes no me pertenecen, y si os estáis preguntando por el resto de autores, no se donde leí un fic que no lo decía así que…pues eso.

Sumario: Secuela de Atrapado. Ruhana. Un poco de MakiHana, y MakiKiyo (Me encanta esta pareja). También habrá menciones de otras parejas.

N/A: En esta historia el Bachillerato tiene 4 cursos. Pero de todas formas tantos cambios he hecho en la historia que uno más uno menos, no me viene de aquí. Y como nadie puede demandarme (o eso creo yo) pues hago lo que quiero. (Suena pretencioso¿¿verdad?).

CAPÍTULO 1

Después de las vacaciones de verano Hanamichi se incorporó al equipo de básquet decidido a ir a por todo. Las primeras semanas solo practicó los básicos y jugó algún que otro uno a uno con Kaede y a veces con Hisashi, más de una vez Ayako tuvo que atizarle con su abanico ya que aunque se había jurado tener paciencia le resultaba difícil.

Pero al cabo de dos meses, el pelirrojo ya entrenaba como los demás, a un ritmo un poco más suave pero, como todos.

Después de la sorpresa que dio el año anterior el Shohoku todos los equipos de Kanagawa estaban interesados en hacer partidos de práctica.

Anzai decidió que estaría bien hacer como un mini torneo entre los 4 mejores equipos de la prefactura, es decir Kainan, Shohoku, Ryonan y Shoyo. Los entrenadores de los otros equipos estuvieron de acuerdo. Anzai; Takato, el entrenador de Kainan; Taoka, el entrenador de Ryonan y Kenji Fujima el capitán-entrenador del Shoyo lo organizaron todo.

Al torneo solo asistirían los equipos y algún que otro profesor, pero nadie más.

Los partidos se decidieron a suertes: el resultado fue el siguiente:

Shoyo-Ryonan.

Shohoku-Kainan.

Shoyo-Shohoku.

Ryonan-Kainan.

Shohoku-Ryonan.

Shoyo-Kainan.

Al final del torneo todos los jugadores quedaron satisfechos, ya que, pudieron ver las fortalezas y debilidades de sus rivales.

Pero a Shinichi Maki, el capitán del Kainan, el torneo le permitió descubrir otra cosa. Un jugador increíble, alguien que aún no estando al 100 podía saltar tan alto como Akagi, Uozumi, o Hanagata, el centro del Shoyo, además de poseer una personalidad que atraía como un imán. Hanamichi Sakuragi.

Pero si hubiese puesto más atención se habría dado cuenta de que Hanamichi, ya tenía a alguien más, tenía a Kaede Rukawa, otro jugador de gran calibre. Y que se interpondría en su camino en más de un aspecto.

Pero si no se daba cuenta de lo que ocurría en su propio equipo, como se iba a enterar de lo otro. Aunque esto para Kiyota Nobunaga era algo bueno.

¿Pero seguiría siéndolo cuando, Maki empezara a mostrar interés en cierto pelirrojo?

_**Continuará…**_

N/A: NYAHAHAHAHAHA¿De verdad pensáis que lo iba a dejar aquí? Pues teníais razón, pero después me di cuenta de que me quedaba aún más corto que el prologo, así que decidí continuar un poco más. Además, arriba pone, "Continuará", y de hecho lo está haciendo¿no?

Hanamichi y Hisashi estaban en el supermercado comprando reservas.

Después de tantos años aún no he conseguido averiguar como puedes tragar tanto y no estar como una ballena blanca. Dijo Hisashi mirando de arriba a bajo al pelirrojo.

Hn! Deja de decir estupideces y acércame las cervezas! Replicó Hanamichi.

Eres menor!

Hanamichi entrecerró los ojos y frunció el ceño, Hisashi al verlo rió nerviosamente. Ehehehe! Era broma hombre.

Hanamichi le miró por unos segundos fijamente y luego rió a carcajadas atrayendo la atención de todo el mundo. Entonces Hisashi se dio cuenta de que lo había manipulado, pero eso no era nada nuevo, siempre lo hacía.

Bwaaa! Un niño pequeño había empezado a llorar. Hanamichi se dirigió a él.

Era un niño en silla de ruedas, estaba intentando encestar en una máquina de juego pero lo no conseguía.

Sin decir nada, el pelirrojo se arrodilló detrás de él, y colocó el cuerpo del niño en la posición correcta. Lanza ahora! Seguro que entra! Dijo con una sonrisa.

El niño, se extrañó olvidándose de llorar, pero lanzó de todos modos y la pelota entró.

Gracias! Exclamó el niño sonriendo.

De nada chibi! Dijo feliz el pelirrojo. ¿Cómo te llamas?

Makoto Kiyota. Contestó el niño.

Kiyota! Exclamaron Hisashi y Hanamichi.

Si, es mi hermano. Dijo Nobunaga Kiyota. El chico había estado ahí todo el tiempo, pero nadie se dio cuenta.

Mono salvaje! Me alegro de verte! Exclamó feliz el pelirrojo.

Nunca creí que diría esto, pero yo también me alegro de verte mono rojo. Ambos primates, dijo chicos, se miraron con miradas fulminantes por unos segundos y luego empezaron a reír. Los hermanos de las criaturas, solo sacudían la cabeza, resignados.

Después de calmarse, fueron a tomar algo. Horas más tarde llegó el momento de despedirse.

Bueno, ahora debo devolver a Makoto al hospital. Dijo Kiyota.

¿Al hospital? Preguntaron los dos del Shohoku.

Sí! Es que le operaron hace poco, y pedí permiso para sacarlo un poco. Los médicos solo accedieron con la condición de llevarlo en la silla y devolverlo antes de las 6 de la tarde.

Entonces…Empezó Hisashi.

No, no está paralítico. Terminó Kiyota.

Después se despidieron. Nobunaga estaba feliz de haberse hecho amigo del pelirrojo. La verdad es que cuando su hermano se puso de aquella forma, él no sabía que hacer.

Al día siguiente Kiyota estaba comentando con Jin lo ocurrido con Hanamichi, cuando Maki se pareció por sorpresa.

¿Coincidiste con Sakuragi? Preguntó Maki.

Kiyota se puso nervioso, el rostro de Maki estaba solo a unos centímetros del suyo. Sabía que el chico mayor no sentía nada por él. Pero aún así…

Si, en el supermercado. Luego fuimos a tomar algo. Dijo reaccionando el novato, sin percatarse del ceño fruncido de Maki, al oír estas palabras.

¿De quien tienes envidia, de Kiyota o de Sakuragi? Pensó Jin mirando a sus dos compañeros.

Kiyota y Sakuragi se parecen mucho. ¿De verdad te gusta el pelirrojo, por él mismo; o solo te recuerda a Kiyota?

_**Continuará…**_

N/A: En este capítulo no pasa nada del otro mundo. Pero bueno las cosas ya se animaran, (o eso espero). Las respuesats de los reviews de esta historia también están en mi perfil.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Como el 99'9999… de los autores de fanfiction dicen: Slam Dunk y sus personajes no me pertenecen, y si os estáis preguntando por el resto de autores, no se donde leí un fic que no lo decía así que…pues eso.

Sumario: Secuela de Atrapado. Ruhana. Un poco de MakiHana, y MakiKiyo (Me encanta esta pareja). También habrá menciones de otras parejas.

N/A: En esta historia el Bachillerato tiene 4 cursos. Pero de todas formas tantos cambios he hecho en la historia que uno más uno menos, no me viene de aquí. Y como nadie puede demandarme (o eso creo yo) pues hago lo que quiero. (Suena pretencioso¿¿verdad?).

CAPÍTULO 2

Kaede lo tenía todo planeado, por la mañana irían al parque de atracciones, comerían en el restaurante mejicano preferido del pelirrojo, después darían un paseo por el parque. Más tarde jugarían un poco a básquet, y por último el plato fuerte, invitarían a cenar a Hanamichi a su casa, sería una cena romántica, solo ellos dos. Akira había regalado, a sus padres (con el dinero de Kaede) una estancia en un balneario de una semana, además Akira también quería pasar solo con Hiroaki unos días. Así que estarían los dos solos.

Hanamichi corría por el parque, antes de ir a casa de Kaede quería hacer un poco de ejercicio. Planeaba retar a su novio a un uno contra uno.

Se paró un momento para beber de una fuente. Entonces vio a Kiyota que estaba hablando con alguien que no podía distinguir, pero ni corto ni perezoso fue a saludarles.

Oi! Nobunaga¿Dónde está Makoto? Preguntó Hanamichi.

Hanamichi! Me alegro de verte, Makoto está con mis padres. Y tu¿Qué haces por aquí? Preguntó curioso Nobunaga. Olvidándose por un momento de su acompañante, que miraba celoso la escena.

Pues salí a correr un poco antes de pasarme por casa del kitsune. Entonces Hanamichi se dio cuanta de la presencia del otro. Oi! Viejo¿Qué haces tú por aquí?

Maki, que hasta el momento había permanecido en un segundo plano, se alegro de que el pelirrojo le dedicara su atención.

Te he dicho mil veces que no me llames viejo, Akagi parece más mayor que yo! Dijo un poco molesto aunque no pudo disimular una pequeña sonrisa que se asomó a sus labios.

Kiyota empezó a entender que Maki sentía algo más que admiración por el pelirrojo. Y eso le entristeció. Esto…debo irme, me están esperando…Dijo un poco nervioso, no se le daba muy bien mentir. No puedo soportarlo. Pensó.

Maki se extrañó, ya que el mismo Kiyota había planeado aquel encuentro entre los dos jugadores del Kainan.

Hanamichi notó que algo andaba mal con su nuevo amigo. Nobu-kun¿estás bien?

Kiyota se sorprendió de la preocupación del pelirrojo. Si solo, es que olvidé que había quedado con alguien. Lo siento Maki-sempai.

Tranquilo, no pasa nada. Maki respiró un poco más tranquilo, no le gustaba ver triste a su compañero de equipo. Entonces recordó que el pelirrojo había mencionado un tal Kitsune. ¿Kitsune¿Este no es el mote, que le puso a Rukawa?

Esto…yo también tengo que irme. Nos vemos! Dicho esto el pelirrojo siguió corriendo, dejando a los dos jugadores del Kainan solos otra vez.

Un incomodo silencio se creo entre los dos chicos. Maki quería sonsacarle cosas del pelirrojo a su compañero de equipo sin ser demasiado obvio, y el más joven quería desaparecer del mapa, y ahora que sabía que su amor imposible estaba colado por su nuevo amigo, casi lo deseaba literalmente, eso de desaparecer para siempre.

Me voy, me están esperando. Lo siento sempai. Kiyota no dejó que el otro hablara y se alejó rápidamente de allí, sin que el otro pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo.

Una extraña sensación atravesó el corazón de Maki, algo en su interior le decía que pasaba alguna cosa con Kiyota¿pero que? ¬¬ (Sin comentarios)

Hanamichi ya estaba en casa de Kaede, esperando que el zorrito lo tuviera todo listo. Cuando Kaede le dijo que irían al parque de atracciones, la cara del pelirrojo se iluminó. Kae¿se puede saber que estás haciendo? Llegaremos tarde y tendremos que hacer cola en todas las atracciones. Se quejó impaciente el pelirrojo.

Ya estoy! Dijo Kaede besando a su novio en los labios. Vamos! Hoy será un día genial. No puedo esperar a que llegue la noche, estaremos los dos solos en casa. Una risa hentai se dibujaba en el rostro de Kaede, mientras le sangraba un poco la nariz.

Hanamichi miraba la escena con una gota de sudor en la cabeza. Kitsune hentai! Está agarrando las manías de su hermano. Pensó molesto. Pero luego una sonrisa maquiavélica apareció en su rostro.

Después de eso los dos se ponieron en marcha hacia el parque. Pero parecía que se hubiese producido un cambio de personalidad. Kaede hablaba por los codos, y Hanamichi estaba más callado que un muerto.

¿Qué le pasa a Nobunaga¿Por qué de pronto se puso triste¿Y que tiene que ver el viejo con todo esto? La cabeza de Hanamichi estaba llena de preguntas sin resolver. Tan metido estaba en sus historias que no se dio cuenta de que Kaede se había parado y le miraba con preocupación, hasta que…

Do'aho! Dijo Kaede sacando al pelirrojo de su mundo. ¿Qué te pasa? Hace apenas unos segundos estabas muy emocionado para ir al parque, y ahora pareces un ánima en pena!

Hoy me encontré con Nobunaga y con el Viejo. Al principio todo estaba bien, pero de pronto Kiyota se puso muy triste. Y no se porqué, pero tengo la sensación que es culpa mía.

Dijo el pelirrojo apenado.

Los engranajes de Kaede se ponieron en marcha, analizando la situación.

-Variable 1: Maki tiene un interés especial más allá del básquet por mi koi.

-Variable 2: Kiyota siempre está pendiente de Maki.

-Variable 3: Kiyota y koi, muy parecidos.

-Variable 4: Kiyota y koi, amigos ahora.

Conclusión: Maki está colgado por Kiyota o por MI Do'aho! El mono salvaje se de cuenta del afecto del viejo hacia MI Do'aho, y como son amigos cree que estorba.

Decisión: poner celoso al Viejo para que se de cuenta de que a quien quiere es al mono salvaje y que así se aleje de mi propiedad, y si no quiere, obligarle! Hn!

Y así Kaede el ser más sabio de todo Kanagawa resolvió el dilema. (Musiquilla de fondo de las pelis de Superman)

N/A: Muy bien amigos. Yo ya tengo decidido quien será la víctima…er…digo el colaborador del plan de Kaede. A ver si adivináis de quien se trata. Del asunto del premio, pues ya negociaremos. ¿Qué os parece? Respuestas de reviews en el perfil.

**_Continuará…_**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Como el 99'9999… de los autores de fanfiction dicen: Slam Dunk y sus personajes no me pertenecen, y si os estáis preguntando por el resto de autores, no se donde leí un fic que no lo decía así que…pues eso.

Sumario: Secuela de Atrapado. Ruhana. Un poco de MakiHana, y MakiKiyo (Me encanta esta pareja). También habrá menciones de otras parejas.

N/A: En esta historia el Bachillerato tiene 4 cursos. Pero de todas formas tantos cambios he hecho en la historia que uno más uno menos, no me viene de aquí. Y como nadie puede demandarme (o eso creo yo) pues hago lo que quiero. (Suena pretencioso¿¿verdad?).

CAPÍTULO 3

Mientras Kaede resolvía el misterio más grande del universo; Hanamichi miraba sorprendido las diferentes muecas que hacia su lindo zorrito: enfado (al pensar en las intenciones de Maki); curiosidad e incredulidad (al recordar el comportamiento del mono salvaje hacia el viejo y la incredulidad de pensar que alguien pueda interesarle semejante fósil); sonrisa estúpida de enamorado (al pensar en su adorado Hana-chan); otra vez sonrisa estúpida de enamorado por el mismo motivo; otra vez enfado por las intenciones del viejo y un poco apenado por el mono salvaje; y finamente, pero no por eso menos importante…la cara de zorro astuto maquiavélico que haría cagarse en los calzoncillos hasta el mismísimo Satanás, al tramar el plan OPPPAD, más fácil de entender como Operación Protección Propiedad Privada Aka. Do'aho.

Mejor será que no pregunte nada, da más miedo que todo un regimiento de Akagis cabreados y en plena forma. Pensó el pelirrojo con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

Vamos Do'aho! Tu y yo tenemos un día por delante y por tu amigo no te preocupes…tengo una idea que no puede fallar. Dijo Kaede agarrando la mano del pelirrojo y llevándoselo de allí.

Eso es lo que más miedo me da! Murmuró Hanamichi.

¿Huh?

Nada! Nada! No me hagas caso. Ehehehehe! Rió de forma nerviosa Hanamichi.

Después de eso, Kaede ya se ocupó de no permitir que Hanamichi volviera a pensar en aquellos dos.

El día pasó tal y como el zorro de ojos azules lo había planeado. Durante el paseo por el parque Kaede tuvo oportunidad de darse el rollo con el Do'aho, fue una lástima que se encontraran en un lugar público. Pero se resignó, ya que más tarde podía recibir una buena recompensa. Aunque se molestó un poco cuando Hanamichi le ganó, en el uno contra uno.

Pero de todas formas aquello no importaba. Tenía la oportunidad de pasar con Hanamichi una noche a solas en su casa, y aunque le fuera la vida en ello no la iba a desaprovechar! (Sonrisa hentai y brillo en los ojos de la autora y Ru. Transpiración excesiva por parte de un pelirrojo mientras Ru le mira; cuando el zorro le da la espalda…Sonrisa súper hentai de la autora y del pelirrojo, acompañada, como no, de un brillo en los ojos aún más hentai)

N/A: Bien si con las pistas que os he dado aún no habéis adivinado que este capi tiene lemon…Mejor me callo no esta bien decir palabrotas, podría haber niños inocentes por ahí fuera. Perdón por la interrupción.

Llegaron a casa de Kaede ya entrada la noche. Mientras Kaede terminaba de arreglar todo, el pelirrojo se había recostado en el sofá, ya casi estaba contando chibi kitsunes haciendo Slam Dunks, cuando notó unos labios húmedos y tibios en su cuello, arrancándole un gemido.

Kaede! Susurró Hanamichi.

Venga Hana-chan, ya todo está listo. Dijo Kaede cogiendo la mano derecha de Hanamichi y llevándolo a la mesa, donde les esperaba un delicioso menú de comida mejicana (N/A: Perdonad mi falta de cultura en este aspecto, sobre todo tu Nian).

Después de cenar, Hana llevó a Kaede a su habitación, ya que, el zorrito decía que no se encontraba bien ¬¬º

Cuando Hanamichi ya había acostado a Kaede en la cama e iba a abrir la puerta para irse, unos brazos posesivos y fuertes le rodearon el torso, mientras una cabeza se colocaba en su hombro derecho. ¿Debo suponer que ya te has recuperado? Bromeó Hanamichi sin girarse. Su respuesta fueron unas leves mordidas en el lóbulo de su oreja.

Deseo con todas mis fuerzas tomarte, pero no lo haré si tú no quieres. Dijo Kaede casi susurrando.

Hanamichi se tensó un poco ante estás palabras. Confía en Kaede Kitsune para ir directamente al grano…y por no enterarse de nada. Pensó Hanamichi con una sonrisa.

Debería darte vergüenza Kitsune…

Kaede dio un paso atrás dolido y triste.

Mira que copiarme! Exclamó Hanamichi dándose la vuelta y mirando a Kaede con amor y deseo.

¿Quieres decir…que tu…que tu…Las palabras no le salían, y no tenía claro si era por la sorpresa y por el susto que momentos antes le había dado el pelirrojo.

Así es Kaede. Yo también quiero TOMARTE, o ¿acaso creías que iba a dejarte toda la diversión a ti? Preguntó Hanamichi con falsa inocencia y acercándose a Kaede, como un cazador a su presa.

Hanamichi empujó a Kaede encima la cama y se colocó encima de él, sentándose en a la altura de la ya evidente erección del moreno. Vaya! Parece que esto no te resulta del todo desagradable! Dijo al oído de Kaede, mientras rodaba sus caderas frotando la erección de Kaede. Haciendo que este arqueara su espalda.

Hanamichi rió pícaro ante la reacción del moreno, y empezó a besar, lamer y morder la garganta de Kaede, mientras le quitaba la ropa.

Kaede entre gemido y gemido desvestía a su adorado pelirrojo. No era tal y como lo había planeado, pero le excitaba mucho el comportamiento del pelirrojo.

En segundos los dos estaban completamente desnudos.

Hanamichi besaba con hambre cada sitio y cada rincón del cuerpo de Kaede, mientras sus manos torturaban los pezones de Kaede, y frotaba su sexo con el del moreno. Kaede sentía como segundo a segundo la sangre de su cuerpo se concentraba más y más en cierta parte de su anatomía, que en estos momentos ya empezaba a dolerle.

El pelirrojo, viendo el estado de su koi, sonrió, luego le dio un morreo a Kaede, que casi hace perder el sentido de la realidad al moreno. Después bajo su boca hasta el pene de Kaede, dejando un rastro de besos y pequeñas mordidas en aquella piel blanca que pedía a gritos ser comida.

Compadeciéndose de su pobre amante, Hanamichi, empezó al chupar y lamer el pene de Kaede, mientras una de sus manos jugaba con los testículos del zorro.

Ha…Hana…más…ah!...si…si paras…te…te mato! Consiguió por fin articular Kaede al borde de correrse allí mismo.

Hana dándose cuenta, empezó a chupar aquel dulce con más fervor. Kaede empujaba sus caderas hacia esa boca que lo estaba torturando, no de una manera que el no quisiera, todo debe decirse.

Con un grito, que se oyó en toda la casa, Kaede se corrió en la boca del pelirrojo. Mientras su respiración se normalizaba, notó como Hana lamía su abdomen (el de Kaede) y toda parte de su cuerpo que fue tocada por su esencia.

Ahora es mi turno, Kitsune. ¿Quieres seguir adelante? Preguntó Hana mirando directamente a los ojos de Kaede.

Sí. Respondió Kaede sonriendo y acercando a Hana para besarlo. Mientras se besaban, Kaede notó como un dedo se introducía en su ano dilatando su entrada. Arqueó un poco la espalda cuando sintió una punzada de dolor, luego a medida que se acostumbró al intruso, empezó a mover sus caderas contra ese dedo.

Hanamichi viendo que Kaede ya se había acostumbrado, introdujo un segundo dedo y luego un tercero. Mientras dilataba la entrada de Kaede, Hanamichi rozó varias veces la próstata del moreno. Haciendo de Kaede gritara y arqueara la espalda, pero esta vez de placer.

Cuando Hanamichi notó que Kaede estaba listo, hizo que el moreno se tumbara boca abajo. Y levantó las caderas del otro chico. Mientras besaba el cuello, los hombros y la espalda de Kaede, iba entrando en el cuerpo de este. Lo hacía poco a poco, para no dañarlo, aunque de todas formas no pudo evitar hacérselo, ya que para ambos era la primera vez.

Muévete de una vez! Ordenó Kaede impaciente cuando su cuerpo se acostumbró al pene del pelirrojo.

Hanamichi arqueó una ceja, pero de todos modos, obedeció encantado. Entraba y salía del cuerpo de Kaede lentamente y con suavidad.

Su mano derecha masturbaba con el mismo ritmo que sus envestidas, la erección del moreno. Mientras su brazo izquierdo rodeaba la cintura de Kaede.

A medida que pasaba el tiempo las envestidas eran más rápidas, fuertes y profundas. Hanamichi hizo que Kaede se apoyara al cabezal de la cama con las dos manos. Mientras hacía que su pecho se acoplara a la espalda de Kaede, rodeando en torso del moreno aún con el brazo izquierdo. Su mano derecha seguía masturbando a Kaede al mismo ritmo que sus envestidas.

Ahora sus cuerpos se movían a un ritmo frenético, casi salvaje. Kaede empujaba su trasero contra la pelvis del pelirrojo para hacer, si era posible, más profunda su unión. Con un grito ensordecedor, Hanamichi se vació en el interior de Kaede, y este se corrió en la mano del pelirrojo.

Kaede se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la cama, Hana lo hizo a su lado.

Kaede notaba como semen de Hana chorreaba por sus piernas, mientras miraba como el pelirrojo lamía y chupaba la mano con la que le había masturbado. Eso hacía que cierta parte de su cuerpo volviera a ponerse dura como una piedra.

Ahora me toca a mí! Pensó Kaede colocándose encima del pelirrojo y besándolo como si le fuese la vida en ello. Prepárate Do'aho. Ahora es mi turno. Dijo Kaede mordiendo el labio inferior de Hanamichi.

La respuesta de Hanamichi fue un lametazo a la mejilla izquierda del moreno.

Kaede tomando la acción del pelirrojo como una provocación, empezó a chupar y lamer una de las tetillas del pelirrojo, mientras con una mano torturaba la otra tetilla, y con la mano sobrante estimulaba el miembro del pelirrojo. Los gemidos de Hanamichi no se hicieron esperar, e inundaron aquella habitación. De vez en cuando se oía un grito ahogado, cuando Kaede mordía demasiado fuerte una de las tetillas.

Decidiendo que la parte superior del pelirrojo ya había tenido bastante atención, Kaede empezó a besar la parte interior de los muslos del pelirrojo, esto a Hanamichi le hubiera gustado más si no fuese porqué su pene dejó también de recibir atención. Cada vez estaba más excitado y su erección le dolía más por momentos.

Kaede disfrutaba de la imagen de Hanamichi, el pelirrojo estaba cubierto por una fina capa de sudor, tenía la boca abierta y los ojos cerrados. Las mejillas rojas por la excitación y por la frustración.

Kaede…por favor…Casi suplicó el pelirrojo.

El zorro esbozó una sonrisa de victoria y obedeció en cantado a la petición de Hanamichi. El moreno empezó a lamer suave y lentamente el pene de su novio, de la base a la punta, hasta que pudo probar el pre-semen del pelirrojo, luego chupó la erección de Hanamichi más rápidamente, mientras los dedos de su mano libre se ocupaban de preparar al pelirrojo.

Hanamichi ya casi no podía distinguir el dolor del placer y cuando los dedos de Kaede tocaron por tercera vez su próstata, no pudo evitar venirse en la boca de Kaede, quien bebió hasta la última gota.

Hanamichi sabía lo que venía ahora, así que intentó girarse boca a bajo, pero Kaede se lo impidió. Quiero ver tu cara, cariño. Quiero que cuando alcances la cima, me veas solo a mí. Susurró Kaede al oído del pelirrojo, estremeciendo a Hanamichi.

Kaede besó una vez más a su novio, y luego colocó las piernas del pelirrojo sobre sus hombros. Miró a Hanamichi, cuando este asintió, empezó a penetrarle con mucho cuidado.

Después de entrar por completo en el cuerpo de Hana, y asegurarse de que este se había acostumbrado a su tamaño. Kaede empezó a moverse.

Cada vez iba más rápido, los gemidos de ambos y sus respiraciones aceleradas y entrecortadas, eran la música que les acompañaba en aquella danza sensual.

Kaede se dio cuenta de que el pene del pelirrojo pedía atención y él estuvo encantado de dársela.

Momentos después Hanamichi se corría en la mano de Kaede, gritando a todo aquel que quisiera escuchar en nombre de su amante, el moreno envistió dos o tres veces más antes de llegar al orgasmo con un grito, luego de dejó caer en los brazos de Hanamichi, quien le recibió encantado.

Te amo Hanamichi. Dijo Kaede apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del pelirrojo.

Y yo a ti, mí querido kitsune. Susurró Hanamichi al oído del moreno, mientras acariciaba sus cabellos azabaches.

Do'aho, ni siquiera en un momento como este puedes dejar de lado tus motes. Se quejó Kaede, aunque una hermosa sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios.

Los dos se adentraron en el mundo de los sueños en seguida y con una sonrisa de pura felicidad en sus labios.

A la mañana siguiente un moreno de ojos azules entro en su habitación, entonces se encontró con una imagen de lo más turbadora.

Coño! Exclamó, llevándose las manos a la boca inmediatamente después.

Pero fue demasiado tarde.

_**Continuará…**_

N/A: Ta-chan! Un capitulo con doble lemon, es la primera vez que escribo un fic en el que Hanamichi toma a su adorado Kitsune. Pero pensad que es lógico, su ex es el mayor hentai de toda Kanagawa, me atrevería a decir de todo Japón. Y el novio que tiene ahora tampoco se queda corto. No se si haré habrá más lemons en esta historia. Que os aproveche! Ahora si me disculpáis voy a tomarme una ducha bien fría. Nos leemos! By-By/

Las respuestas de los reviews estan en el perfil.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Como el 99'9999… de los autores de fanfiction dicen: Slam Dunk y sus personajes no me pertenecen, y si os estáis preguntando por el resto de autores, no se donde leí un fic que no lo decía así que…pues eso.

Sumario: Secuela de Atrapado. Ruhana. Un poco de MakiHana, y MakiKiyo (Me encanta esta pareja). También habrá menciones de otras parejas.

N/A: En esta historia el Bachillerato tiene 4 cursos. Pero de todas formas tantos cambios he hecho en la historia que uno más uno menos, no me viene de aquí. Y como nadie puede demandarme (o eso creo yo) pues hago lo que quiero. (Suena pretencioso¿¿verdad?).

CAPÍTULO 4

Cundo Kaede y Hanamichi despertaron por la inoportuna aparición del recién llegado, Hanamichi se cubrió hasta la nariz con las sábanas y Kaede bufó molesto.

Maldita sea Akira¿Qué diablos haces tú en…? Tu habitación. Terminó Kaede viendo que no estaba en el lugar donde debería estar. Kaede se puso como un tomate, más aún, pero ahora la rabia había desaparecido.

Akira no lo resistió más, empezó a reírse como un poseso. Y entonces Hiroaki atraído por todo el ruido que escuchaba, subió y cuando vio el panorama, después de recuperar la compostura se llevó a Akira de una oreja y lo alejó de allí. Mientras el hentai seguía riendo a carcajada limpia y sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Hiroaki cansado de arrastrarlo, le soltó y entonces Akira se desplomó al suelo aún riendo y rodando.

¿Has terminado? Preguntó Hiroaki cuando Akira dejó de convulsionarse por culpa de la risa.

Hiro-kun, no se porqué no te ríes, esto es desencajante. Se defendió Akira.

Muy simple, no quiero que tu adorado hermano me haga comida para peces. Dijo Hiroaki.

Entonces Akira paró de reír, miró a su novio por unos segundos y luego empezó a desencajarse de risa otra vez. Hiroaki intentó enfadarse con su novio, pero no pudo el muy jodido era demasiado adorable en aquellos momentos. (Sen: Hehehe! Yo siempre soy adorable)

Cansado del revuelo que armaba el erizo, Hiroaki le agarró por el cuello de la camisa y le dio un beso que dejó casi sin sentido al chico más alto. Callado estás más guapo, cariño! Dijo Hiroaki.

Y entonces por primera vez en su vida Akira Sendoh se sonrojó. Pero como todo lo bueno se acaba, la sonrisa hentai apareció en su rostro, y abrazando a Hiroaki dijo…Pues tu cuando está más guapo es cuando gimoteas mi nombre.

Hiroaki se sonrojó, pero después rió pícaro. Palmeó el culo de Akira y luego se fue corriendo a la habitación que los padres de Akira le habían proporcionado para cuando viniera de visita y se quedara a dormir.

Akira le dio unos minutos de margen y luego fue a por su presa.

Mientras, Hana y Kaede se recuperaban del susto.

Bueno mejor ellos que tus padres. Dijo Hanamichi intentando romper el incomodo silencio.

A partir de ahora lo haremos en tu casa, seguro que tu hermano no pone trabas. Dijo Kaede, acercándose a Hanamichi para besarlo.

Días después en Kainan…

Maki empezaba a preocuparse ya era el segundo día consecutivo que Kiyota no aparecía por el entrenamiento, y sabía que a clase si que asistía.

Jin! Llamó Maki al su amigo. ¿Sabes algo de Kiyota?

Jin le miró atentamente unos segundos. Luego se dio la vuelta. Shinichi, te considero uno de mis mejores amigos, pero no voy a traicionar a Nobu. Dicho esto Jin se fue y siguió practicando sus triples a un lado del gimnasio.

Shinichi iba a decirle algo cuando Kiyota entró corriendo al gimnasio como alma que lleva el diablo.

Mierda! Mierda! Decía casi sin aliento Nobunaga, buscando a Jin.

Soichiro! Gritó Kiyota cuando divisó al chico.

Jin asustado por el comportamiento de su amigo, corrió hacia él. En estos momentos todo el equipo estaba pendiente del embrollo. ¿Nobu que te pasa?

Una locura! Fujima! Hanagata! Ayúdame! Dijo Kiyota agarrando por la camiseta a Jin casi al borde de una crisis nerviosa.

¿Fujima y Hanagata¿Qué ocurre con ellos? Preguntó Jin sin entender na de na!

Ellos quieren…quieren…quieren…

¿Qué quieren? Dilo de una vez! Se quejó un novato. Pero la mirada asesina psicópata de Shinichi Maki le cerró el pico.

¿Cómo se atreve ese imbécil a meterse con mi monito? Pensó furioso Maki. ¿Y de donde ha salido eso? Preguntó Maki a su mente.

Pues de tu cabeza Gili! Le respondió una voz. Y eso si que lo dejó a cuadros, pero en seguida se recuperó para escuchar la historia de su "monito". (Disculpad la autora se está partiendo el culo de risa. En estos momentos le es imposible continuar con la historia)

(N/A: Lo siento ahora ya estoy mejor, continuemos con esto)

Quieren que sea su novio! De los dos! Gritó histérico Kiyota.

NAAANNIIIIIII! Gritó colérico Maki. Cough! Couch! Lo siento. Se disculpó el capitán del equipo.

¿Te lo han pedido los dos a la vez? Preguntó Jin alucinado. Pero yo creía que salían juntos!

Es que salen juntos! Gritó Kiyota agarrándose el pelo. Quieren que yo me una a ellos, quieren que nosotros tres…Aaahhhh! Soichiro ayúdame esto es de manicómio.

Todo el equipo alucinaba por un tubo. Por suerte Takato, aquel día no vino.

Entonces aparecieron por la puerta los dos…er…mmm…etto ¿" amigos de Kiyota"?

Maki estaba que echaba humo. Jin quería reírse pero entonces recordó que Nobunaga era presa del pánico y su sentido común le decía que no sería nada bueno reírse.

Nobu! Exclamaron los dos jugadores del Shoyo. Entonces Kiyota pegó un brinco y abrazó a Jin, rodeando el cuello y caderas de este con los brazos y las piernas, respectivamente.

Entonces los dos Shoyo y Maki, parecían volcanes a punto de entrar en erupción.

Venga Nobu, ven con nosotros! Dijo Fujima.

Antes me hago gay! Exclamó Kiyota. Sin darse cuenta de que eso precisamente era, pero pobre tenéis que disculparle. Como normalmente se dice esto, pues el chico…

Los dos jugadores del Shoyo rieron suavemente, a medida que se acercaban a Jin y Kiyota. Kiyota era presa del pánico y Jin quería que Maki reaccionara, además correr rápido, lo que se dice correr rápido en su situación no era posible.

Largaos de aquí! Exclamó Maki.

¿Por qué? Le desafió Fujima. Si crees que me ganarás estás muy equivocado, querido. Este año me haré con el campeonato nacional. Pensó con decisión Fujima y ello quedó expresado en su mirada. Y con voz alta añadió y con el adorable Nobu-chan! Aix! Que bueno que está! Los ojos de Fujima se transformaron en corazones.

Mama! Gritó Kiyota!

Y entonces apareció el ángel de la guarda de Nobunaga Kiyota y con refuerzos, imagínate!

_**Continuará…**_

N/A: Como veis me ha dado por la vía cómica, la verdad es que me estoy tronchando, mirad si es grave que mis padres piensan que estoy más loca cada día y eso que no saben que escribo, si lo supieran les daría un ataque.

Bueno guapas y guapos (seguro que hay un habitante de testosteronalándia por ahí fuera) espero que os haya gustado. Estoy súper contenta estos capis los estoy escribiendo como churros! (De rápidos me refiero, espero que no se parezcan a churros en calidad).


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Como el 99'9999… de los autores de fanfiction dicen: Slam Dunk y sus personajes no me pertenecen, y si os estáis preguntando por el resto de autores, no se donde leí un fic que no lo decía así que…pues eso.

Sumario: Secuela de Atrapado. Ruhana. Un poco de MakiHana, y MakiKiyo (Me encanta esta pareja). También habrá menciones de otras parejas.

N/A: En esta historia el Bachillerato tiene 4 cursos. Pero de todas formas tantos cambios he hecho en la historia que uno más uno menos, no me viene de aquí. Y como nadie puede demandarme (o eso creo yo) pues hago lo que quiero. (Suena pretencioso¿¿verdad?).

CAPÍTULO 5

¿Qué ocurre aquí? Preguntó Hanamichi, con todo el equipo del Shohoku a sus espaldas.

Es verdad! Teníamos un partido de práctica con el Shohoku! Exclamó Kiyota bajándose de Jin y olvidándose de sus "pretendientes"

Extrañamente cuando Maki vio a Hanamichi no sintió una atracción tan fuerte como otras veces. Kaede por si las moscas rodeó la cintura de su pelirrojo con un brazo posesivo. Esto dejó alucinados a los del Shoyo, y a la mayoría del Kainan.

Pero si es obvio! Pensaron Jin y Kiyota al ver las reacciones de los otros.

¿Es que nadie tiene intención de contestar o que? Preguntó Hanamichi molesto.

Tranquilo Hana! Le dijo Hisashi.

¿Hana? Dijeron todos menos Kiyota.

Joder! Otro trío! Exclamó un jugador llamado Miyamasu.

Las caras de los Shohoku y de Kiyota se volvieron azules, y se llevaron la mano a la boca intentando detener las arcadas.

¿Pero de que diablos estáis hablando¿Y que quiere decir eso del trío? Hanamichi estaba a punto de perder los estribos.

Entonces Kiyota recordó todo el embrollo en que estaba metido y fue corriendo a ocultarse detrás de Hanamichi. Seguro que con Sakuragi, Rukawa, Akagi y Mitsui no se atreven. Pensó.

¿Mono salvaje? Dijo confuso Hanamichi.

Toru! Mira, otro adorable monito! Exclamó Fujima con corazones en los ojos al ver la expresión de Hanamichi.

El pelirrojo se puso como la grana. Y Kaede empezaba a desprender un aura destructiva.

Todos los jugadores del Shohoku sabían lo celoso y posesivo que era el zorro de ojos azules. Así que, menos Hanamichi y Kiyota los otros dieron un paso atrás.

Mierda! Primero el viejo y ahora estos dos¿Es que todo el mundo quiere quitarme lo que es mío? Pensó disgustado Kaede.

Hanamichi viendo que Kaede, perdía poco a poco el control, le agarró la mano y atrajo a Kaede a su costado. Cálmate! Si intentan algo raro les daré uno de mis cabezazos.

Kaede se relajó un poco, pero de todas formas siguió mirando furioso a los dos del Shoyo y a Maki.

Kenji, deja a Sakuragi en paz. Estamos aquí por Nobu. Le recordó Hanagata a su capitán.

Cierto! Nobu, perdóname tu sabes que solo te queremos a ti! Dijo Fujima.

Los del Shohoku miraban a Kiyota y a los dos del Shoyo una y otra vez.

Fujima y Hanagata quieren hacer un trío con Nobu. Dijo Jin intentando no carcajearse.

Hanamichi y el resto del equipo arquearon una ceja. Bueno Anzai que hasta el momento no había dicho nada solo se rió con su típico "Hohohoho".

Kiyota asintió rojo como un tomate.

Así que era por eso! No me extraña yo también me pondría histérico si me pasara algo así. Dijo Kogure compadeciéndose del pobre Kiyota.

Tranquilo Kimi, yo te protegeré de esos Hentais! Exclamó Hisashi abrazando a Kogure.

Coño! Un cuarteto. A los del Shohoku si que les va la marcha! Exclamó Miyamasu.

Estúpido! Hisashi es mi hermano! Gritó Hanamichi harto de que trataran su vida sexual en público, y encima se inventaran cosas.

"Ahh's" y "Ohh's" se escucharon en todo el gimnasio.

Entonces es incesto! Exclamó Miyamasu. Ahora si que todos le miraron como si fuera un alien demente y se apartaron de su lado. Incluso Fujima y Hanagata que estaban a unos metros dieron unos pasos atrás.

A Kaede entonces se le encendió una bombilla en la cabeza. Ha! Mis víctimas, digo colaboradores para conservar a mi Do'aho! A los enemigos hay que tenerlos cerca para vigilarlos. Y más vale que estén cerca de mi que no de mi Hana-chan! Pensó Kaede.

Hanamichi al reconocer la expresión de Kaede con la del otro día trago saliva. No se por qué pero tengo la sensación que aquí se va a armar un pollo que no veas!

(N/A: Si claro, porqué no se ha armado ya! Sheesh!)

Kiyota! Dijo Kaede.

Er...¿Si? Dijo confuso y sorprendido el otro chico.

Quizás deberías considerar la propuesta de los del Shoyo. Dijo Kaede muy calmado y serio. Hanamichi le dio un coscorrón; Kaede ni se inmutó.

Los del Shohoku y los del Kainan menos Maki, por razones obvias. Rieron como posesos. A Fujima y Hanagata se les iluminó el rostro.

Y una mierda! Gritó indignado y furioso Maki, sorprendiendo a todos menos a Jin y a Kaede.

¿Algún problema? Preguntó Kaede, como si nada.

Claro que tengo un problema! Respondió Maki.

¿Y cual es? Preguntó Kaede con su voz neutra. Ahora todos menos Maki sabían por donde iban los tiros y miraban de Kaede a Maki, una y otra vez, como si de un partido de tenis se tratara.

Maki estaba tan alterado y asustado de perder a su adorado Nobu, que no se dio cuenta de que le estaban manipulando como si fuese un títere.

Mi problema es que no tengo la menor intención de que esos dos se aprovechen del pobre Kiyota, es un miembro importante de mi equipo. Se defendió Maki, aún no dispuesto a admitir lo que sentía y mucho menos delante de tanta gente.

Puede que esos dos sean unos pervertidos…Dijo Kaede.

Oi! Se quejaron los dos aludidos, aunque fueron ignorados completamente por el ex Rey de Hielo.

Pero no harán nada que Kiyota no quiera¿o es que acaso lo que te preocupa es que de verdad lo quiera? Preguntó Kaede. Diablos! Esto no soy yo creo que ha hablado más hoy que en toda mi vida. Todo por MI HANA-CHAN! Pensó.

Maki se quedó helado. ¿Y ahora que? Me ha acorralado. ¿Qué pensará mi Nobu?

Kaede ya se estaba felicitando interiormente, pero entonces…

Ya basta! Exclamó indignado Kiyota. ¿Quién creéis que sois para discutir sobre mí, como si tuvieseis algún derecho sobre mí, y yo no estuviera aquí! Después de esto Kiyota salió corriendo.

Para él, solo soy un jugador como cualquier otro, no le importo lo más mínimo. La verdad es que solo quiere fastidiar a Fujima! Pensaba Kiyota mientras se alejaba corriendo del gimnasio.

Serás idiota ve a por él! Le gritó Fujima a Maki.

¿Pero tu…? Maki estaba muy confuso. No entendía nada. Primero quería quitarle a Nobu y ahora le decía que fuera a por él.

No es momento para esto. Ve! Ordenó Fujima muy serio.

Maki, no se lo pensó dos veces y salió corriendo tras Kiyota.

_**Continuará…**_


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Como el 99'9999… de los autores de fanfiction dicen: Slam Dunk y sus personajes no me pertenecen, y si os estáis preguntando por el resto de autores, no se donde leí un fic que no lo decía así que…pues eso.

Sumario: Secuela de Atrapado. Ruhana. Un poco de MakiHana, y MakiKiyo (Me encanta esta pareja). También habrá menciones de otras parejas.

N/A: En esta historia el Bachillerato tiene 4 cursos. Pero de todas formas tantos cambios he hecho en la historia que uno más uno menos, no me viene de aquí. Y como nadie puede demandarme (o eso creo yo) pues hago lo que quiero. (Suena pretencioso, ¿¿verdad?).

CAPÍTULO 6

Aunque Kiyota era muy rápido y le llevaba a Maki un poco de ventaja. El capitán del Kainan en seguida lo divisó y empezó a llamarle. Kiyota al darse cuenta corrió más deprisa, lo último que necesitaba en aquellos momentos era dar explicaciones.

Pero Maki no se rindió, y utilizando todos sus recursos corrió más deprisa hasta que le tuvo a su alcance y entonces se le tiró encima. Rápidamente giró a Kiyota boca arriba, le inmovilizó los brazos a los lados y se sentó en sus piernas.

Suéltame! Ordenó Kiyota intentando liberarse. Suéltame o voy a gritar mph!...Unos labios calientes se posaron sobre los suyos. Nobunaga se quedó completamente petrificado. Poco a poco se relajó.

Cuando Maki se dio cuenta de que Kiyota había dejado de resistirse, rompió el beso. Y sonrió al ver que Nobunaga aún tenía los ojos cerrados.

Kiy…Nobu! Mírame. Pidió Maki trazando con un dedo los labios del otro chico.

Nobunaga abrió los ojos y miró expectante a Maki, sus mejillas aún estaban teñidas de rojo, y el sonrojo se volvió más intenso ante la mirada tierna del capitán del Kainan.

Me gustas mucho Nobu. Cuando vi a Sakuragi me atrajo, porqué me recordaba a ti. Desde el principio pensé que tú sentías algo por Jin, y supongo que por eso, negaba que me gustaras.

Los ojos del chico más joven estaban a punto de salir de sus órbitas. Pero no dijo nada, sabía que el otro aún no había terminado.

Cuando oí que habías pasado el día con Sakuragi, algo se revolvió en mis entrañas y quise creer que era por el pelirrojo, pero era por ti, ahora lo se. Lo que no me imaginaba es que Rukawa era el novio del pelirrojo. Son completamente opuestos.

Igual que tu y yo! Dijo Kiyota sin pensar.

Si, supongo que tienes razón. Y los polos opuestos se atraen. Cuando dijiste lo de Fujima y Hanagata sentí como si todo mi ser se hubiera transformado en rabia. No soporto la idea de que alguien más te tenga. No lo soporto. Confesó Maki sacudiendo la cabeza con los ojos cerrados.

Se que te he hecho sufrir mucho, pero si tu me perdonaras…yo…yo…mph!

Maki no pudo continuar porqué los labios del chico más joven estaban sobre los suyos. En seguida notó una lengua que quería entrar en su boca, y él se lo permitió encantado.

Kiyota notando que Maki ya no le apresaba contra el suelo, se soltó de las manos de Maki y se incorporó, haciendo que el otro chico se arrodillara. Ahora era Kiyota quien estaba sentado en las piernas de Maki.

Shinichi rodeo la cintura de Kiyota con los brazos, y empezó a lamer el cuello de Nobunaga, mientras este jugaba con el pelo del otro chico.

Shinichi! Gimió Nobunaga, esto no hizo nada, más que excitar más a Maki. Pero estaban en un lugar público así que mucho más lejos no podían ir.

Minutos después dejaron de besarse, aunque seguían en la misma posición.

Shin-chan! No sabes cuanto he soñado con esto. Dijo Nobunaga escondiendo la cabeza en el cuello del otro chico.

Lo siento. Prometo no volver a dañarte nunca más. Dijo Shinichi estrechando más su abrazo al otro chico. Pero…

¿Huh?

¿Por qué fuiste directamente a por Jin cuando aquellos tipos te perseguían, y luego por qué te fuiste con Sakuragi? Preguntó molesto y celoso Shinichi.

Por Dios! Exclamó Nobunaga empujando a Shinichi, luego se levantó y se fue.

Baka! Baka! Baka! Se decía Shinichi. Tenías que estropearlo todo. Nobu! Espera! Lo siento. Suplicó Shinichi al otro chico.

No quiero más reproches como este! Dijo molesto Nobunaga. Se había detenido pero aún le daba la espalda a Shinichi.

Mira Shinichi. Jin es mi mejor amigo y lo sabes. Y fui con Hanamichi porqué sabía que aquellos dos no se atreverían a perseguirme con los del Shohoku como escudo, recuerda que tienen fama de ser muy peligrosos. Aunque con mi hermano, Hanamichi fue muy cariñoso.

¿Pero que fue el que te hizo venir? Parecía que no querías salir de tu cascarón. Preguntó Nobunaga.

Pues ahora que lo mencionas fue el mismísimo Fujima, un poco más y me amenaza con una pistola para que viniera a por ti. Matte! No quiero decir que no quisiera venia a por ti, porqué si quería, aunque no mucho. No, no, no. Ahhhh! Borra todo lo que he dicho. Shinichi no sabía que decir.

Nobunaga hacía todo lo posible por no reírse, ya que entendía perfectamente lo que Shinichi intentaba decir. Entonces cayó en lo que había dicho su ahora novio. ¿Fujima? Ahora si que no entiendo nada de nada. Dijo rascándose la cabeza.

Puede que aún estén en el gimnasio. Venga! Dicho esto Shinichi se acercó a Nobunaga y le rodeó la cintura con un brazo, besando suavemente el pelo del otro chico.

Cuando llegaron al gimnasio y Nobunaga vio a Fujima y Hanagata, el jugador del Kainan se acercó más a Maki, como si quisiera entrar dentro del otro chico (No seáis mal pensados).

Bueno ya están aquí, es hora de explicarlo todo Suplente! Así que ya estás largando! Dijo de mala manera Hanamichi.

Bueno la verdad es que solo estábamos haciendo un favor al señor Takato y al señor Anzai. Dijo Hanagata.

NANIIIIII! Gritaron todos.

Dice la verdad! Hace unos días Takato-san, Anzai-san, Taoka-san y yo, nos reunimos para comentar los buenos resultados del mini campeonato que hicimos. Y entonces salió el tema de las relaciones de pareja dentro de los equipos. El entrenador Takato estaba preocupado por el problema de Maki y Kiyota, ya que se dio cuenta de que aquello podía afectar al nivel de juego del equipo. Y el entrenador Anzai temía que si Maki intentaba hacer algún movimiento con Sakuragi, Rukawa estallara. Explicó Fujima. Todos los jugadores implicados se sonrojaron.

Hohohoho! Fujima-kun dice la verdad, pero nada habría funcionad si no fuese por Jin-kun, quien desveló los sentimientos de Maki-kun y Kiyota-kun. Hohohoho! Dijo el entrenador Anzai.

Vaya! Mira que listo que nos salió Bambi! Exclamó el pelirrojo.

¿?

Sheesh! ¿Qué no os dais cuenta que tiene ojos de Bambi? Exclamó exasperado Hanamichi.

Todos miraron a Jin, y luego mirándose unos a otros, asintieron.

Nyahahahaha! Ore wa Tensai! Nyahahaha! Yo siempre tengo razón.

Do'aho! Dijo Kaede.

Teme Kitsune! Exclamó Hanamichi agarrando al kitsune por el cuello de la camiseta, oportunidad que Kaede no dejó escapar para besar al pelirrojo.

Por desgracia antes de que las cosas pudieran ir más lejos Ayako les atizó con su abanico. Comportaos!

Aya-chan tiene razón. Dijo Ryota.

Hmp! Ryo-chín a ti lo que te pasa es que estás celoso porqué Ayako normalmente no te besa en público. Dijo Hanamichi.

Hahahaha! Rieron todos menos Ayako y Ryota. Bueno el entrenador Anzai rió con el "Hohohoho"

Fujima! Llamó Hisashi al capitán del Shoyo.

¿Si?

¿Qué interés tienes tú con que el Kainan y el Shohoku puedan jugar al 100? Preguntó Hisashi.

El mismo que cualquiera que quiera un rival fuerte. Es verdad que quiero ganar, pero quiero ganar sabiendo que he derrotado al mejor equipo posible de cada instituto. Respondió Fujima.

¿Tu no?

La verdad es que sí. Dijo Hisashi sonriendo.

Entonces no tienes ningún interés en MI DO'AHO, ¿verdad? Quiso asegurarse Kaede.

KITSUNE! Exclamó Hanamichi un poco avergonzado de los celos de Kaede, aunque se sintió alagado. Si Akira estuviera aquí se estaría partiendo el culo de risa, esto hasta que Hiro-kun no le metiera un porrazo, aunque conociéndole se reiría igual. Pensó Hanamichi.

Maki miró a Fujima como si formulara la misma pregunta.

Hahahaha! Rió Kenji Fujima. Tranquilos yo con mi Toru tengo bastante y de sobras. Hahahahaha!

Vaya que grupito de sosos! Exclamó Miyamasu desilusionado otra vez. Y nuevamente todos se alejaron unos pasos de él.

_**FIN O NO**_

N/A: TA-TA-TA-CHAN! Otro fic terminado! Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado y que os hagáis carcajeado al leerlo, tanto como yo al escribirlo. Ha sido muy cortito al igual que sus capítulos, pero he actualizado seguido así que no os he dejado con la intriga mucho tiempo. Y ha habido un lemon, así que no podéis quejaros ya que el principio no tenía planeado hacer ninguno, y si os fijáis el del lemon es el capi más largo. Espera! ¿Eso es bueno o malo? Kyaaaa! Ahora no se! Besos! Nos leemos!


End file.
